


Boss

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Shot, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, fucking up Viren's fancy-ass clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "The way you're looking at me says, 'I'm going to cause irreparable harm to your expensive designer clothes.'"





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by hunter's amazing NSFW art: https://privatter.net/p/4008701
> 
> supported by the fantastic people at Team Viren on Discord, 
> 
> and betaed by callay.
> 
> ETA: Originally posted as a kinkmeme fill: https://tdp-kink.dreamwidth.org/281.html?thread=20249#cmt20249

"Are those new glasses?"

"Yes."

"They look really good on you."

"Thanks."

"You look like a hot secretary. Viren sitting at a desk. Viren wearing glasses. Definitely the hot secretary."

"You know I don't just..."

"I know! But let me indulge my hot secretary fantasy, ok? Like... touching you while you have to talk on the phone, so you have to stay calm, but..."

"I don't even answer the phone. That's why we have Gren."

"Yeah, but if you did. If you had to answer the phone, and keep up with all the important logistical stuff. But you had to do it naked. With my fingers in your ass."

"That sounds... challenging..."

"Yeah, no doubt. But you're up to the challenge. You always want to please the boss."

"I do. Of course I do, Mr. Harrow, sir. If there are any special duties I can take on, don't hesitate to ask. Any challenging positions. Any openings I could fill."

Harrow grins at him, with a gleam in his eyes that's wild and predatory.

"The way you're looking at me says, 'I'm going to cause irreparable harm to your expensive designer clothes.'"

Harrow leans close and whispers, "I'll make it up to you babe, I promise," then pulls back and declares, "I guess it's a good thing I don't pay you enough to afford anything too fancy..."

"Yes, sir. No, sir. I am but your most humble servant."

"Don't sass me. I'll bust you back to being an intern."

"Oh no, sir. I really need this job. Please let me show you how devoted I am to the company."

"Alright. Just remember your place."

"Where is that, sir?"

"Here. On your knees."

Harrow pulls Viren out of the chair and takes his place in it. He prods Viren with his boot to encourage him to settle in position between Harrow's legs.

"Thank you, sir. For putting up with me." Viren's pale, perfect fingers get to work, unbuckling and removing Harrow's belt, unzipping his pants, untucking and unbuttoning his shirt, then adjusting his black silk boxers to reveal his cock.

He reaches out, but Harrow grabs his wrist.

"Who's the boss here?"

"You are, sir."

"That's right, and you'll do what you're told, and only what you're told."

"Yes, sir."

Harrow takes hold of his cock with his right hand and Viren's collar with his left. He tugs Viren forward and rubs his cock against his cheek and lips. Viren reaches up to adjust his glasses.

"Do not, under any circumstances, take those off."

"Yes sir. May I touch you, sir?"

Harrow nods, so Viren's fingers encircle his cock and begin lightly stroking from base to tip, his thumb caressing the head in a twisting motion each time. Harrow lets out a rumbling groan of pleasure.

"Please, sir, may I... " Viren glances down at the floor, his lashes lowered and the slightest flush tinting his cheeks. "May I suck you?" He's doing an excellent impression of the shy, needy virgin he probably never was, and Harrow wants desperately to ravish him.

"Yes. Just be sure to put in your very best effort."

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best. Thank you, sir."

Viren leans forward and used the hand wrapped around Harrow's cock to guide it to his mouth. He licks at the tip, tentatively at first and then with steadier strokes. His warm pink tongue circles the head and laps at the underside. The image is nearly overwhelming and Harrow closes his eyes for a minute. Viren takes the opportunity to swallow him almost completely. Harrow twitches in the chair and moans obscenely. 

Viren's lips twist into as much of a smile as he can manage at the moment. There's something about this that's like a contest, and he feels like he's winning. He pulls halfway off and swipes his tongue back and forth on the underside of the head, then pulls all the way off and pumps his hand up and down the saliva-slicked shaft. He slowly sucks the head back in, increasing suction as his hand squeezes tighter around the shaft. He bobs his head, moving the head of Harrow’s cock in and out across his lips, continuing to suck and stopping when his lips smash into his hand. He feels his teeth dig in to his lips each time, leaving them slightly swollen. 

Harrow can't stop shifting in the chair or moaning encouragements like "Yes," and "That's so good..." His cock is growing stiffer every second and pressure is rapidly building toward climax, but this isn't how he wants this encounter to end. 

"Stop."

Viren stops what he's doing, releasing Harrow's cock and letting it slide from between his lips. Harrow takes Viren's chin in his left hand and grips his cock with the right. He strokes his thumb over the slit, gathering a few drops of precome, then brings his thumb to Viren's lips. Viren greedily licks away the drops, then takes the whole thumb in his mouth and sucks, scraping his teeth against it before letting go. The smile he turns on Harrow afterward is wicked, and Harrow is so close to coming...

He strokes himself hard, speeding up the motion and using the friction of his fingers on the underside for extra stimulation. Cum splatters Viren's face, hair, and glasses. It coats his lips and drips from his beard onto the collar and front of his dress shirt, discoloring the lilac silk and understated gold embroidery.

After a few minutes Viren pulls of his glasses and wipes them against his shirt, removing the very worst of the mess.

"You really like being the boss, don't you?"

"I do, yeah. And you don't seem to mind taking orders."

"Not from you. And you have good ideas. I can pretend to answer the phone sometime if you want to try... that other thing... And you can wipe yourself with my fucked-up shirt that you're going to replace."

Viren unbuttons the soggy shirt, but getting it off is slowed down by forgetting the cufflinks and being distracted by Harrow stroking his nipples. Working late does have its advantages, and he'll try getting new glasses more often from now on.


End file.
